Jacob
Introduction Jacob is an autistic 15 year old, that makes remixes, animations, and ROM Hacks (he mainly focuses on sonic ROM hacks, however that doesn't mean he's a sonic fanboy completely). He used to run a website which you can check out here, he lost it in 2015 and then he had to make another one, which was closed in mid-2016. Here is the one he's currently running. (Link) Personality He is a nice guy, who tends to ask lots of questions, him asking questions can sometimes make people go completely berserk on him. He is scared to join huge communities, like Hangouts Universe. Series OD/SOBSB He used to make an object show called Super Object Brawl Bros Smash Brawl, he abandoned the project in 2015, Object Domination is right now the current SOBSB Discord Hangouts/CJ Overreacts CJ Overreacts is a series that revolved around Bluetron and his overreactions. The series had lasted from March 21st to April 1st, 2017, it was canceled and a new series was being made called Discord Hangouts, it was kinda similar to Hangouts Universe, just on discord. Discord Hangouts only had one episode before being forgotten and abandoned. JS Gaming Reviews This was a series that started during February 2016, no episodes were released, in April 2017, it was revived. And it ultimately didn't last long with it being canceled soon after the release of the 2nd episode JS Show This was a series starting all the way back in November 2017, it was scrapped numerous times during its life span until July 2019, where it finally managed to get a full first episode out in 3 weeks! OC's 2014 His first OC was a laptop with hand-drawn BFDI assets, it was featured on his old website 2015 In 2015, he made a new OC named Monitor, and used the regular BFDI assets, since people said his drawing skills sucked. 2016 In 2016, he stopped making/using his OC's for quite a while. 2017 In 2017, he made a new version of Laptop. In Mid-2017, a new OC came along dubbed "The JS' Vegas Pro 15 Bootleg" by Stanjay, most of the time the OC was used in Stanjays work, most notably an "object show" named "The Object Show", it featured Stanjay, Jacob and Mialex (all in their V Buddy forms) In Late-2017, a user named "Shrok'e' Make'e'" sent him some fanmade bodies of Laptop to use. 2018 Nearing the beginning of January, a user named Gus Inc. (or StupidMations as he is also called) gave Jacob some new laptop bodies to use. He didn't like them, in fact, he loved them! During Late-March/Early-April, he decided to make his own assets. It was like traced BFDI assets using line tool, he got pretty positive results from it at the time. During December of 2018, his V Buddy and Laptop designs were updated and switched back to BFDI assets. 2019 In January 2019, his V Buddy became more much more saturated. In March, his V Buddy gained a slight side perspective. In July, the side was removed. In August, his V buddy gained his front-side perspective back (with the line separating the front and side removed) The rumor about the earliest version of "Sonic & Tails in Kenny Land" being leaked "there's a new rumor that someone is trying to leak the earliest version of "Sonic & Tails in Kenny Land" onto the internet. The person said that it is estimated that it will be released on the 25th. I'm guessing it's going to be an unfinished version of Demo 0.1. "The person possibly did it as a "Christmas present". " Stay tuned for more info on this rumor." - 12/5/2015 "Remember that rumor? Well, turns out, it has already been released on Dropbox. I do not know the link though. Stay tuned for more info." - 12/12/2015 "Turns out, the unfinished version of S&TIKL Demo 0.1 has been released." - 12/26/2015 Most people speculated that it was him that leaked it. Gallery Laptop_copy_2.png|Laptop Idle 4 Laptop-0.png|Laptop Idle 1 Laptop3.png|Laptop Idle 2 Laptop4.png|Laptop Idle 3 4266b5 a55c251f8118433ca6bb7023ab2d2529.png|Old Laptop Idle (SOBSB) LaptopPoseF.png|Laptop Idle (Late 2017) JSVAnger5.png|The "JS' Vegas Pro 15 Bootleg" 2018 Laptop.png|Laptop Idle (Late-March 2018/Current) Nice_Sparker.png|BFB Intro Idle. 2015_JS_BFB_Intro_Idle.png|2nd BFB Intro Idle. 2014_JS_BFB_Intro_Idle.png|3rd BFB Intro Idle. NEWJS.png|Gus' Original JS Idle